


Untameable hair

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: hurt/comfort [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Endearments, Fluff, M/M, No beta reader, Romantic Fluff, We Die Like Men, but not really, kenma just loving his bf, no editing, no hurt just comfort, nobody dies and neither will u, short and sweet, soft, u will feel warm and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Kenma isn’t sure how he got here not that he’s complaining really, he’s known Kuro long enough to know that he doesn’t let others take care of him, he does it himself or he’ll die trying, so any moment he gets to take care of him he takes it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: hurt/comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Untameable hair

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic of 2020 and its,,,soft,, starting it off right 
> 
> its 2 AM and its loving kuroo hours

Kenma isn’t sure how he got here not that he’s complaining really, he’s known Kuro long enough to know that he doesn’t let others take care of him, he does it himself or he’ll die trying, so any moment he gets to take care of him he takes it. 

So that’s how Kenma found himself not playing video games and instead trying to dry and tame Tetsuro’s hair, which is becoming more alarming by the minute, the drying of the hair went over fine, time-consuming by fine, why did he have so much hair; unknown. 

Thanks to them starting dating a year prior his hair wasn’t as bad a condition as his old sleeping habit, he still tended to stick his head under pillows in the mornings either the sun is shining in because someone forgot to close the curtains or the cats are yelling at the door and he’s too dead to the world to do anything else. 

Kenma sighs as the hairbrush somehow managed to get stuck again, “How do you deal with this?” he said softly. 

Tetsuro hummed, “I don’t?” he’s had his nose stuck in a book the whole time he’s been trying and failing to get his hair to do something other than stick up, “it lives a different life than me.” 

“Maybe if you actually tried to tame it after showering you wouldn’t have this problem anymore,” 

He waves him off, “Tried that for the first eighteen years of my life,” 

Kenma ignores this and keeps going trying to brush his fringe back away from his face, it doesn’t work surprise surprise it just flops back over his eye as soon as he brushes it back, Kenma can’t remember if he’s ever seen Kuro’s full face without it being dominated by his fringe, it’s not a bad look per se, he had always loved Kuroo’s hair thick and full.

he had always wanted to run his hands through it before they dated it, chasing the same path Kuro’s hands had gone many times. 

Now he was just pissed off. 

“Just leave it, Kenma. It’s not going to do what you want it to.” He said without looking up. 

Kenma dropped the brush and taking the book from Tetsuro’s hands and tossing it on the floor, he doesn’t give the whine Kuro lets out a second thought moving closer from where perched on Kuro’s lap, he pushed his fringe back from his face forcing him to meet his eyes. 

Tetsuro’s eyes lock with his flickering all over his face, raising an eyebrow he asks, “Whatcha doing there, babe?” 

“Looking at your face,” He deadpans.  
Kuro hums, “hmm.. Yeah I can see that, but why?” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, “Like what you see?” he asks with a smirk. 

Kenma doesn’t let this phase him, taking everything in on his face, the light scar by his eyebrow that’s normally hidden by his fringe (not on purpose, when he had gotten the scar he had been very distraught that his hair would hide it) takes in the mole by his ear, and the bags under his eyes, the flecks of gold in his eyes, the tooth that’s crooked, the redness coming to his cheeks the longer he stares he takes it all in and he can’t help but kiss the corner of his mouth lightly. 

“I think you’re beautiful.” 

That wipes the smirk right off his face, his cheeks redden more and his eyes widen, his mouth opening like he’s about to say something anything to get the intense look Kenma’s giving him off his face. 

“Very cute,” he goes on, he presses another kiss onto the mole this time.

Well, he’s still close to his ear, “Lovely.” he presses his lips to the healed over earring hole. He leans back letting his hands drag down his neck so he gripping the strands of hair at his neck, “Enchanting.” he kisses the scar near his eyebrow. 

He rubs their noses together lightly, making eye contact, “Darling.” he kisses his cheek again, warmth meets his lips and he can’t help but smile. 

Kuro hasn’t moved his hands still gripped loosely to the bedsheets under him, he looks like he was just hit my lighting, Kenma makes a note to compliment him more then and there. 

He moves his mouth closer to his, so they’re brushing barely, “My favourite person.” He breathes, kissing him on the mouth. 

It’s much later when they’re laying together closely, face to face, arms looped around one another that he asks. “Are you going to let me take care of you more often?”

**Author's Note:**

> goddamn i love kuroo ok by e 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
